Moonlight
by Heavenly Faye-Faye
Summary: “Tell me Kanna, why do you watch the moon so often?” She had not expected him to ask that, or even talk to her. Naraku glanced at her, awaiting an answer. “It is like me...” NOT NarakuxKanna, but it is a cute one-shot. R&R!


_Heavenly Faye-Faye Presents…_

**Moonlight**

Utter darkness.

It covered the sky, the only light penetrating its blanket being the moon – not even a single star was out.

"_Perhaps it is…like me…?" _

She sat, watching it move sluggishly across the blackened sky. The window was slid open, letting the night breeze blow softly into the room, the scent of jasmine barely hitting her nose underneath the sheet of miasma. However, she was one of the rare people that were unfazed by the toxic fog.

She came to this room often, just to watch the white sphere drift from one side of the sky to the other until she fell asleep. She could spend hours at a time looking out a window and thinking. She even heard her sister murmur that she was becoming too much like **_him_**.

"_Before he knows it, she'll be stealing jewel shards and plotting schemes with him…!"_

Was she becoming like him? After all, she was born from him… but she didn't know. She laid her head on the windowsill, her arms being used as a cushion. The moon continued its slow journey toward the other end of the sky, shining its' light upon her small, pale face.

As she rested, her master was walking toward this exact room, his footsteps deadly quiet against the floorboards. It was as if he was gliding to this very room in which his most loyal detachment watched the moon float on by. He paused as he reached the doorway, glancing inside. Pushing aside the thin flap, he strolled over to the open window, taking a seat beside her.

She moved her head slightly to see who came in, then lifting her head entirely upward to show respect. He made no move to dismiss her, which she was grateful for.

"Tell me Kanna, why do you watch the moon so often?"

She had not expected him to ask that, or even talk to her. He glanced at her, awaiting an answer.

"It is like me."

"It is like you?" There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke again, this time looking right at her. "I suppose it is…but why do you think so?"

"The moon stands out in the dark – and it's the same color as me." Kanna whispered, her focus settling on the glowing orb above her. To her surprise, Naraku chuckled at her.

"True, you are prominent in the shadows." Kanna stared at him as he paused to watch the moon. It was no lie that she stood out here. She was the void, having no emotions, unlike the others did. "Why else?"

"It is emotionless, as I am."

"Ah, but at the same time, it gives emotions to others, as you do. Have you thought of that before?" Naraku asked.

Clearly, she did not, for she had not known she gave emotions to others. "I did not know I was capable of that…"

She spoke as her eyes closed, her small body calling for rest as she thought about what he had said. She did stand out in the gloomy castle, didn't she? Everything was dark colored, while she was almost totally white, save the color of her eyes. "It is as empty as I am."

"Empty…?" He sounded almost astonished at this. "If you were empty, you would be an immobile shell. The moon cannot speak, hear, or even breathe – it does nothing but move in the sky without a spirit, providing weak light. It is a mere rock in the sky, while you are made of my flesh and blood."

"Do I have a soul, Master Naraku?" She whispered as her eyes blinked open to stare at him, as if to persuade him to answer her.

"If you had no soul, you wouldn't be alive this very moment, Kanna." Naraku reached over and pat her head gently as she fell into slumber.

"_Maybe the moon is not like me, then…"_

Naraku glanced over at his child, a small smile gracing his face. Picking her up gingerly, he carried the small girl to her room, placing her on the soft mattress. The demon lord pulled the blankets over her, smoothing her bangs as she breathed softly.

Utter darkness.

It covered the whole area, the only light penetrating it being her, glowing white. Naraku, stepping into her light, walked over to her and pat her head, a small smile on his lips. _"Goodnight, Kanna." _This being said, he turned walked away, leaving behind his most trusted and beloved daughter. She stared after his fading silhouette, and began to trot after him, her mirror in her hands with the image of the full moon behind the window of the room where they had sat watching it float almost pointlessly by.

(A/N: **This is NOT, I repeat NOT a Kanna/Naraku fanfic!!** I'm not into that sort of thing. However, I love the "father-daughter bond" fics, like with Rin and Sesshomaru. I got the idea when I was learning about moon phases and eclipses in science class again…but it got me thinking on how Kanna and the moon are similar, but there is a big difference. I haven't seen many stories where Kanna and Naraku bond either, so I wrote this. Isn't it cute? Aww… :)

In case anyone was wondering, _"these" _were thoughts. In the last paragraph, Kanna is dreaming. When Naraku speaks to her in the dream, he is actually saying that. The quote from Kagura is a memory.

Please click the little button on the left with the word "Go" so you may send me a good-fortune message with triple-happiness sauce. I'm getting really hungry for reviews over here…-stomach grumbles-)


End file.
